My Wish
by NixieStixx
Summary: Death didn't get Sam's soul back, but, there maybe another way...


A.N.: This is what happens when Christmas is finally over (Thank God!) and Supernatural is on hiatus! Supernatural does not belong to me *sadpanda*.

My wish...

Summery: Death didn't get Sam's soul back, but, there maybe another way...

Dean let himself fall into the chair. He felt defeated, he couldn't get Sam's soul back. He couldn't even be Death for ONE day! Dean didn't know what to do, this was the only way and he couldn't do it. Bobby handed Dean a beer.

They let Sam out of the panic room. He said he was sorry about what he did to Bobby, though he didn't sound like it.

"My souls been in the pit with Michael and Lucifer," Sam started. He shook his head and looked to his brother. "It could destroy me! I'd rather have no emotions than be a complete mess." Dean got up from the chair and to the window, away from his brother.

"You have what you want," Dean said taking a swig from his beer. "I couldn't be Death for a day, I failed, so you get to go soulless."

"Dean, it's probably for the best..." Sam started but Dean interrupted him.

"Yeah, for the best." Dean said under his breath then turned around quickly and walking towards Sam. "It's for the best that you could give a crap about anything, anyone! How the hell am I suppose to trust you when I don't know if you're actually going to have my back or watch me get my ass kick! So pardon me if I don't think it's for the best!" Sam just seemed to stare at him.

"What if it didn't work?" Sam challenged.

"It would've been a shot!" Dean snapped. "You're not my brother anymore. Sam wouldn't hurt Bobby, Sam wouldn't let me get bitten by a damn Vampire!" Sam looked down and Dean could have laughed at Sam's mock apathy. "You're not even fighting for it anymore." Dean said sadly. "I just want my brother back."

Dean didn't look at Sam. Any emotion his face he would show would only be fake. Sam couldn't feel anything and Dean knew that, he wasn't going to spare a glance when it didn't mean anything. He had to leave. He could hear Sam's footstep behind him.

"I just need to be by myself." Dean said slamming the door behind him, he didn't feel bad that he had just slammed the door in Sam's face. Sam couldn't help but watch Dean leave, rubbing his forehead where the door had hit him.

* * *

Dean sat on a hood of one of the junk cars with his back against the windshield. He'd finished his beer a while ago, he wanted to go get something stronger but didn't want to move. He wrapped his coat around himself tighter as the wind blew and continued to look up.

The sky was clear for the most part, just a few dark clouds. He couldn't remember the last time he actually looked at the stars. For some reason he felt as if they didn't shine as brightly as they should, but, it was probably just him.

"Hey, Cas," Dean says looking up still. "If you're not to busy, I need to talk to you." He said. A few minutes passed and Castiel hadn't showed. He figured the war in Heaven was raging on, and Castiel was preoccupied. He couldn't help but feel a small flash of worry. He never knew if his friend was safe or if Raphael had him. He wouldn't admit it but he worried when too much time passed without seeing the Angel.

He let his eyes close, there had to be something they could do for Sam. Castiel said that they'd find another way and he knew that they would but he hoped it was before Sam's soul was completely gone, beyond repair. He heard a flutter of wings and couldn't help but smirk.

"'Bout time." Dean said.

"Didn't know you were waiting for me." He looked up quickly at the accent.

"What do you want, Balthazar?" Dean growled.

"Well, that's rude." Balthazar said as if his feelings were hurt.

"Go away." Dean said sliding off the car's hood and walking towards the house.

"Sam doesn't want his soul," Balthazar stated. "I don't understand why you're fighting for it so much..."

"What the hell would you care, you turned your back on your family." Dean glared at the Angel then continued to walk.

"What if I tell you I know someone who might be able to help." Dean stopped he looked over his shoulder at Balthazar.

"I'd say, go to Hell."

"It's a shame," Balthazar said shaking his head. "All you needed was a wish." He said innocently. Dean stopped. He turned around to face the Angel.

"The hell are you talking about?" Balthazar just smiled.

"I know someone who can help with Sam's soul, all you need is to summon them," He said stepping closer to Dean. "She'll give you whatever you want if you ask." Again Balthazar smiled.

"What's the catch?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," He said with a nod. "Whatever you wish, she'll give it to you."

"Like a genie?" Dean asked and Balthazar shrugged his shoulders. "Like a Djinn?"

"Kind of." The Angel answered.

"So it can suck the life out of me, hell no." Dean headed towards the house, but was stopped when Balthazar was face to face with him.

"She's a different kind of Djinn," He started. "She can only be summoned, after she grants your wish she goes back into her cage until someone else summons her. She'll give you anything and you don't lose anything. This is your only option." Dean glared at Balthazar.

"Will he be the old Sam?" Dean asked.

"If you word it right, you'll get everything you wish." Balthazar promised with a smile.

"Summon her." Dean said.

"I'm not doing it," Balthazar said with a laugh. "She doesn't care for me much."

"Then tell me how to do it." Dean demanded. Balthazar handed him an old piece of paper.

"She's a little strange," Balthazar said. "And you're going to need Castiel's help." Dean looked up to ask more questions but the Angel was gone. He tucked the paper into his coat pocket and headed into the house.

* * *

He read over the paper, over and over again. The ingredients were easy to find, the Latin was something they could handle, but, he didn't understand why they would need to have the Angel. He looked at the clock, it was only noon. He sat up straight when Sam sat across from him.

"I was looking into a new case..." Sam started. He figured that if Dean couldn't get everything back to normal, he'd fake it. At least try to comfort the man.

"If I could get your soul back," Dean started, he saw Sam was ready to protest but just kept going. "I know you don't want it back because you think that it's screwed up having been with Michael and Lucifer in the pit, but, what if I found a way to get it back with no side effects?" He looked to his younger brother, hope pleading in his voice.

"It's impossible, Dean." Sam said but Dean shook his head.

"If I could, would you be willing to do it?" Dean asked. Sam thought for a few, long minutes. "Would you at least try, for me?" Sam shook his head and sighed.

"How do we even know if it will work?" Sam questioned. "I don't want to be a vegetable and I don't want to be something worse." He answered.

"I won't let that happen." Dean said, pulling the paper from his pocket and sliding it over to Sam.

"What is it?" Sam asked looking it over.

"It's to summon a special Djinn." Dean answered. Sam quickly looked up.

"With our experience with Djinn you want to go and mess with one?" Sam asked annoyed. Dean shook his head.

"She's suppose to be the Genie type," Dean started standing to stretch his legs. "She'll give you whatever you asked and then goes back to her little cage."

"Just like that, no catch?" Sam raised an eyebrow looking at Dean.

"That's what I was told." Dean answered.

"By who exactly?" Sam questioned. Before Dean could answer he heard a flutter of wings.

"Balthazar," Castiel said looking at Dean. "What did he give you?" His eyes narrowing making Dean uncomfortable. Sam handed it over and Castiel looked it over. He sighed and shook his head. "We can't summon her." He stated.

"Why the hell not?" Dean challenged. "Can she get Sam's soul back?"

"Yes, but..." Castiel started. "It depends on how you word it. It's to dangerous though."

"Balthazar already said that." Dean protested. "I understand..."

"No, you don't," Castiel said sternly. "You can't just ask for Sam's soul, you have to ask for it to be undamaged and in one piece and that the images don't fallow..."

"I know that Cas." Dean said.

"You have to make it only one wish," Castiel explained. "If she knows that you're asking for so much she'll think you're taking advantage of her and pick the one that will cost you the most pain."

"He didn't mention that." Dean said.

"That's because he knew what was going to happen." Castiel answered. "He's watched what others have done to her for centuries. She's vengeful and very dangerous." Sam stood up and looked to Castiel.

"But, she can get my soul back and I can be my old self, right?" Sam asked. Castiel looked to the youngest Winchester.

"She can get your soul back," Castiel said looking to the floor. "But I don't know how much of your _old self_, you'll have." He said and shook his. "There's certain things you need to know first..."

"But, this'll work?" Dean asked. "As long as we word it right"

"Yes," Castiel said. "But..." Castiel tried to explain more, but, Sam interrupted him.

"I'll do it." He stated. Castiel quickly shook his head.

"But..." Again he was interrupted, this time by Dean.

"So we're doing it!" Both Dean and Sam looked at each other and walked out of the room. "We're going to get Bobby, we'll call you when we are ready." Dean shouted out.

"But..." Castiel tried one last time but the sound of the door closing silenced him.

Sam and Dean get everything ready. Dean gathered all the materials that they would need and Sam went over all the Latin, reading through it to make sure that he had every pronunciation right. Bobby drew all the symbols in chalk on the floor. Castiel tried once more to explain what the Djinn will expect of them but again they shrugged him off.

He stayed quiet as Sam started to chant. Bobby didn't stick around and Dean was standing next to his brother. Castiel looked at the floor, the symbols were drawn perfectly and would hold the Djinn. Once the Djinn was here Castiel's help to the Winchester's would be limited.

Sam and Dean quickly looked away as a bright light filled the room. They shielded their eyes with their arms, afraid that the light was going to burn their eyes out. When they turned back they saw a girl standing in the middle of the symbol looking at them with a smirk.

Her hair was dark and wavy, her eyes were gold. If Dean wasn't so determined about the mission he had ahead of him he would've noticed how attractive she was. She raised an eyebrow at the boys.

"Winchester's," She said in a soft voice, with a slight accent that they'd never heard before. "I hoped to meet you boys one day." She said stepping closer to the edge of the symbol but stopped before the line. "I've heard of many rumor about the two of you."

"So how the hell is this suppose to work?" Dean asked her. Her eyes went from Dean to Sam.

"You ask for what you want and I give it to you," She said. "But, if you cross me, I'll rip Sammy's soul apart myself." The brother's looked at her intently. "That is what you wanted, right?" She asked. They stayed silent. "Am I wrong, Castiel?" She asked never turning around.

"No." Castiel said simply as he nodded. She looked toward Dean.

"So, just like that, we get Sam's soul back?" Dean asked. The Djinn shook her head looking puzzled. She turned to look at Castiel.

"You let them summon me, but, did not tell them how to ask?" She questioned the Angel.

"They would not let me explain." Castiel answered.

"Then they have to figure it out on their own." She said and Castiel shook his head. He got as close to the line as possible without crossing it.

"They will never figure it out in time," Castiel protested. "This is very important, please C..." She cut him off before he could say her name.

"I know what you're doing Castiel," She scolded. "There's rules I have to fallow and you as an Angel have to as well. If you speak my name to them, you know what I will have to do and I don't want to do that to you." She said turning around to face Sam and Dean. "You have until midnight tomorrow to figure out my name and I will grant you each one wish, now release me."

"What if we can't figure it out, you won't help us?" Sam asked annoyed. "So, you get to go off and play you're games and I have to suffer with no soul?" Her eyes narrowed sharply at the youngest Winchester.

"I know you have no soul, but watch your tongue with me," She shot back angrily. "I hate games. Being used is a _pet peeve_ as you humans call it. You think you could take advantage of me and I'll make sure your soul is your own personal hell on Earth. I just want you pesky, ungrateful humans out of my hair. Either way, wish granted or not, I go back to my cage. I don't gain or lose anything. I simply do what I'm suppose to, if you listened to your Angel when you had a chance you'd have what you long for now and I'd be gone, now release me." She demanded.

Dean opened his mouth to protest angrily but Castiel bent down and wiped a line through the symbol. The Djinn turned and thanked him.

"You have to let me help them." Castiel said. Only the Djinn could hear Castiel's small plea. She shook her head.

"You can not breath a word," She answered. "If you do..." She looked away from him. "I'm sorry." She said then was gone.

"Screw her!" Dean said angrily. "Just tell us. What's the worse she can do, Cas?" Dean asked annoyed. Castiel stood still but Dean could still see the Angel's shoulders stiffen. He looked to the floor.

"She'll rip my throat out." He answered expressionlessly.

"You're an Angel, you can heal. We've dealt with Djinn before..." Sam started but Castiel was finally done with the Winchester's ignoring him.

"She's not just a Djinn!" Castiel said, raising his voice. "She's a weapon of Heaven, one Balthazar stole. Angel's are the only ones that know her name but we can't speak it to humans when she's _here _unless they already know_._ If she rips out my throat..." He stops, watching the two boys.

"You'll die." Dean finished for him.

"Yes," Castiel said with a nod. "I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen, now I can't do anything."

"We'll just summon her again..." Castiel shook his head at Dean.

"We can only use her once." He sighed.

"There's got to be a way you can tell us her name, maybe if you whisper it?" Sam asked. Castiel looked at him, his blue eyes wide, surprised at how much Sam didn't seem to care about his life. Castiel didn't answer, he just simply left. Dean looked around when Castiel left, then he looked to Sam and slapped him in the back of the head.

After hours of research in every book that Bobby Singer owned and a few shots of whiskey, Dean was exhausted and baffled. There were so many Angelic weapons that humans knew nothing about.

Dean rubbed at his eyes, aggravated. How were they suppose to figure it out if there was no way that Castiel could tell them? He wanted to slap himself for not listening to the Angel to begin with, he just wanted this to work so bad. Dean just wanted Sam back, he wanted his brother back.

Bobby walked in to find every book on the floor, some were opened and others looked like they'd been thrown to the side. He started picking up some of the books as he made his way to the study. When he saw the two boys he shook his head annoyed.

"You boys better have a good reason to have all my books on the floor!" Bobby said angrily. Sam kept his nose in the book, not looking up to answer Bobby. Dean took another shot of whiskey, cleared his throat and stood up.

"We have to figure out this freaking Djinn's name so she can grant our wish." Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around.

"There's got to be a way," Bobby answered. "Where's your Angel, Maybe he can help?"

"He already knows her name." Sam said, not looking up from the book.

"Then why aren't you asking him, you idgit?" Bobby questioned.

"Because if Cas tells us, the Djinn will kill him." Dean answered.

"Then why don't you just kill it instead?" Bobby countered.

"It's an Angelic weapon different principals apply," Dean stated. "We have to figure it out before tomorrow at midnight or she's gone and we're back to square one. Castiel probably so pissed that he won't come back anyway."

"Why didn't Castiel tell you before then, if he knew?" Bobby question. Sam and Dean looked towards each other and then back to Bobby. "You weren't listening, were you?"

"We kind of... wouldn't let him." Dean answered a little embarrassed but honest. Bobby shook his head disappointingly.

"Get some sleep." Bobby said to the two boys. "We'll start up again in the morning." Bobby said.

The war in Heaven wasn't over. Castiel knew that he still had his duties in Heaven to deal with, but he wanted to help the Winchester's. There had to be a way to tell Sam and Dean the Djinn's name, but he couldn't find one.

He stood on the edge of the Rocky coast of Darnah, he looked down as the waves crashed against the rocks. He knew that they only had a few hours left before the Djinn was gone. There was nothing he could do, but, it wasn't his fault, right? He thought to himself, they wouldn't let him explain no matter how hard he tried. They deserved it, but even as Castiel thought it he couldn't make himself believe it.

"It's so pretty," The Djinn said standing next to him. "I've never been able to see so much of the world before." She answered as she looked around.

"You know this is important," Castiel started watching the Djinn. "Sam needs his soul, without it he's a monster."

"I understand, Castiel." She replied. Castiel shook his head.

"I don't think you do," He said sternly. "They save lives. They have done Heavens work..."

"They've made you fall," The Djinn cut in. "You've died for them several times, you've done so much for those humans but still they don't listen to you." Castiel stopped suddenly realizing what she had done for him. "I just wanted to show them a lesson. I don't like being use and I don't like to see friends being used." She said with a soft smile.

"You did this for me?" Castiel questioned. She nodded.

"You're fighting a Heavenly war," She said. "But, you'll do anything for them." She sounded surprised. "Humans are selfish creatures. Always wanting to make their lives better, but, I've been watching them and I can't help but envy themnow. I realize not all are that way." She sat down and looked at the water below. "I went to a shop, a man asked me to help him pick out a ring. When I asked him why, he said he was going to marry the love of his life. So I asked why was she so special, why was he going to marry her?" The Djinn smiled. "He said that he couldn't live without her and she was the only one for him, he said that he wanted to show her that how much he really loved her."

"Some people believe that loving and being loved are more important then anything else." Castiel said.

"I want to know that feeling," The Djinn said. "I'd give anything to just have feelings, I want to feel something." She shrugged her shoulders. "Blessed to grant wishes, cured to never get my wish."

"What would you wish for?" Castiel asked cocking his head to the side to look at her even though her eyes were over the water.

"To never go back to that cage so I don't have to be poked and taunted until I'm summoned again.I don't want to grant wishes. I want my freedom, but, no one will grant me it. They want what they desire." She said. "Maybe humans aren't that bad though, I can see why Sam want his souls back and I'll be glad to do what I can with it." Castiel sighed and closed his eyes.

"You can't help them, they don't know your name." He said sadly. The Djinn stood next to him and smiled.

"Castiel," She smirked placing her hand on his arm. "The rules are that you can't speak it, but, it says nothing about writing it on paper." Castiel straightened up and looked at the Djinn. He hadn't thought of that, he felt foolish for not even thinking about it. The Djinn looked out at the water one last time. "Times running out, Castiel." He nodded and headed for Bobby's house.

Dean sat next to Sam on the couch, a bottle of whiskey in between them, as they watched the clock on the wall. Ten minutes until midnight and there was noway they were going to figure out the Djinn's name in time.

Dean had been calling for Castiel, but, the Angel was yet to show up. He felt stupid, Castiel had tried to tell them, several times but he was just excited that there was a way to get Sam's soul back. Now he had the only way he was ever going to get Sam's soul back right in front of them and he was too naive to listen to the Angel, even when he was the only one who knew the damn Djinn's name.

"What if Castiel's doesn't come back?" Sam asked. "I didn't mean to have him think that I didn't care about his life." He said leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"You don't though." Dean pointed out. Sam shot him a look.

"Everything Castiel's done for us, done for you, I had no right to be a dick." Sam said.

"You are a dick." Dean started. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Not helping," Sam shot back. They sat in silence again.

"What do you want me to say, Sammy?" Dean asked. "We treated him like crap, I feel like an ass, this blew up in our faces and you don't have a soul still." Dean got up and made his way into the kitchen.

He turned around quickly when he heard the sound of fluttering wings. He looked around to see that Castiel was in the study. The Angel opened on of the draws, slammed it shut and opened another. Dean stood in the door way confused.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked. Castiel ignored the question. He only had a few minutes. He grabbed the paper from one on of the draws. He was frantically looking around. When Dean started stepping closer to him he looked up to the hunter.

"I need a pen." He said quickly. Dean looked confused and opened his mouth to asked what the hell was going on but Castiel spoke up again. "Dean, I need a pen now!" He said sternly. Dean quickly nodded and the two ran into the living room.

"Cas, what's going on?" Sam asked as the two ran in. Dean grabbed the pen off the coffee table and threw it to Castiel. Castiel quickly scribbled something on it and thrust the paper into Dean's hand.

"Quickly." The Angel said. Sam and Dean looked at him and Castiel was growing inpatient. "Call her now, before it's to late!" He said raising his voice. Dean looked down at the paper.

"Cali, we need you to grant our wish." Dean said quickly read off the paper. The clock chimed as it hit midnight. Sam and Dean looked to it while Castiel sighed in relief.

"Just in time." The Djinn said.

"Hello Cali." Dean said with a smirk. Cali looked to Castiel and smiled then looked back to the boys.

"I promise to do exactly as you wish, so please, just watch how you word it. I don't want to cause you any more pain." She explained. Sam looked to her and took a deep breath.

"Cali," He started. The Djinn waited for him to continue. "I wish for my soul back in one piece." Sam said. The Djinn nodded. She stood in front of Sam and smiled. Placing her hand on the back of his neck she pulled his head down and pressed their lips together gently. Sam felt a warmth spread through him but when she pulled away it was gone. He looked to her gold eyes confused.

Suddenly it was like everything came rushing back to him, it knocked the breath right out of him. He could feel every emotion that he missed. Anger, love, sadness and so many others flooded back to him, hitting him hard, like a wave against rocks.

When he was sure he had it under control, memories started flashing in his head. Lucifer and Michael had done so much to his soul. He could feel them burning, ripping and slicing it even as it rested whole in his being. All the memories kept coming and Sam felt hid knees buckle from under him.

Dean and Castiel ran over to Sam. Castiel rested his hand against Sam forehead. He could see everything that the younger Winchester was suffering from. He tried to take it away but there was so much.

"It's Hell," Castiel explained to Dean. "The memories, everything... Dean, there's so much." Dean looked to the Djinn.

"Cali, I wish for you to take all the memories of Hell away forever." Dean said as he made his way over to her. He pressed his lips to hers hard and desperate. He felt the same warmth that Sam did. When she pulled away, Dean returned to his brothers side. Sam looked up, tears streaking his cheeks. Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders forcing his brother to look at him.

"Hey Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked. It took Sam a few minutes to focus on his brother and then he nodded.

"Yeah," He said breathlessly. "It's gone, it doesn't hurt anymore." Sam suddenly smiled. "Dean, I have my soul back." He said happily. Dean hugged his brother. He was happy, he had his brother back. He helped Sam to his feet and looked to Cali.

"Thank you." Dean said. Cali smiled and turned to Castiel.

"I did say you all get a wish," Castiel was taken aback. "I can get you anything Castiel. I can stop the war in Heaven. I can bring your fallen brothers and sisters back to life. I can bring God home."

"I can't ask for that." He stated simply. The Djinn stood in front of Castiel shaking her head.

"Yes, you can," She said. "I can grant you whatever you wish."

"Cas," Dean spoke up. "You can end that war in Heaven." He said encouragingly. "No more of your brothers and sisters have to die."

"Yeah, Cas," Sam added in. " You could get God to come back." Sam pointed out. Castiel looked at both of them then back to Cali.

"I'm confident that, that issue can be settled without your assistance." He states the Cali. Although a small part of him wants God back in Heaven and his home to finally be a peace but even if he did wish for that he knew that it wouldn't last.

"But, I can stop it," The Djinn said sounding shocked. "Everything will be back to the way it use to be. You'll have your Garrison again..."

"I know what to wish for," Castiel said confidently stepping closer to Cali. She nodded for him to continue. "Cali," Castiel took a deep breath. Blue eyes meeting gold. "I wish for your freedom." He said. The Djinn pushed away from the Angel.

"No," She shook her head frantically. "I can fix Heaven!" She stated. "Castiel, you can have anything you desire. I can make Raphael suffer for all the pain he has caused to you and heaven. I can bring Michael back. I can..." Castiel silenced her by bringing her close and pressing their lips together. He could feel the warmth run through him until she pulled away.

She stared at him, her eyes wide. For all the things she could do for Castiel he gave his wish to her.

"I can't grant wishes anymore." Cali said quietly. "I'm free." She started to laugh as she threw her arms around Castiel's neck and hugged him. She pulled away and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"You called me your friend once." Castiel said. Cali placed a hand on the side of his face.

"You are. Thank you," She repeated. "If you ever need my help, please let me know." She said hugging him again. "Thank you so much." She whispered in his ear. She pulled away and looked to Sam and Dean. "You're lucky, you know, to have someone like Castiel." Cali said and was gone.

"She's right." Dean said placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Sorry for that crap before, we should've listened, I should've listened."

"It's fine, Dean." Castiel answered.

"Cas," Sam said almost shyly.

"I'm glad you have your soul back." Castiel said with a nod.

"I'm sorry if it sounded like I didn't care about your life," Sam said with sad eyes. "I hated the way it sounded, I just wanted to make sure you knew that. I care, man, you're like family." Castiel looked down with a slight smile.

"I understand..." Castiel looked up as he heard his brothers and sisters calling for him in heaven.

"It's okay, Cas," Dean said. "Heaven needs you, go." Castiel nodded.

"Be careful." Sam said.

"You too, I won't be gone long." Castiel replied the was gone. Dean turned to Sam and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good to have you back, Sammy." Dean said. "Now that you don't have a gigantic, soulless stick up your ass I don't have to worry about you letting me be a vampire snack or trying to kill Bobby." Dean said messing up Sam's hair.

"Jerk!" Sam said with a smile, a real smile.

"Bitch!" Dean said with a laugh.


End file.
